


Roses with a Scent of Death

by FallenRozen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is Tom, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Harry is Tom's dead child, Magical Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRozen/pseuds/FallenRozen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy, how are we like roses?"The small child asked. Daddy!Tom Reincarnation!Harry Regretful!Tom</p><p>Or the story on how Tom Riddle killed his squib son and how the kid was reborn as Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roses with a hint of death

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

_"Daddy, how are roses like you and me?" The small 3 year old boy asked, his big green eyes wide with curiosity and wonder._

_Tom smiled "They look beautiful and petite, but can harm quite easily, Hadrian." Tom grabbed the rose the boy was holding and placed in Hadrian's long hair. "There, now you smell and look like a real rose."_

_The little boy laughed and smiled "I love you, Daddy." Tom wrapped his arms around the boy "I love you too."_

The nightmares haunted him at night and bugged him throughing the day. Every sight, smell, and action would remind him of the sin he done.

_5 year old Hadrian looked sorrowful when his father faced him._

_"Hadrian, what's wrong?" Tom asked concerned._

_"Do you still love me, even thought I'm a squib?"_

_Tom was silent for a while before he grabbed Hadrian's hand_

_"No matter what happens, I'll love you always my little rose."_

_Hadrian smiled._

He regrets everyday what he did. Why didn't he just erase his memories or put him in an orphanage? But he already knows the answer: he didn't want to ever have proof he was like his father. Instead he was worst.

" _Hadrian, come here."_

_The small 7 year old ran towards his father, who was acting strangely cold to him._

_"Yes, Father."_

_"Grab a hold of this portkey." He gave no explanation why._

_Hadrian and Tom grabbed the port key at the same key, letting them land in a meadow._

_"Hadrian, I'm sorry for this." Tom pulled his wand out and aimed it at his son, his only heir._

Everyday he wishes for a second chance, why did he listen to the whims of his death eaters? He was their lord, not the other way around!

_Hadrian didn't look a bit surprised._

_He didn't defend himself or try to run, it was a lost cause if he tried._

_"Father, I have a finally question for you."_

_Tom was surprised but maintained a neutral look on his face "Speak."_

_"Do you still love me?"_

_With tears running down his face, Tom replied "I never stopped loving you, little rose."_

_Hadrian smiled "I love you too, father."_

_Tom looked away from this son as he said the last thing Hadrian would ever hear "Avada Kedrava."_

_A small body flopped to the ground and with a quick spell turned to ash. Tom took the portkey back to the manor, but not before smelling the burning scent of roses and death._

And to top it off, he did the same thing to someone else over and made the prophecy happen. After all prophecies only happen if the individuals let it happen.

_Voldemort read the paper with a rage. Towards the end of the person was the list of children born that week and right there on July 31st, the same day he killed his son 17 years before, was a son born to the Potter family: Hadrial (_ Had-Jer-L) _Jameson Potter or for short Harry James Potter. The name sounded too much like Hadrian Jackson Riddle._

_"Severus" He called with a hiss._

_A pale man walked towards him "Yes, my lord?"_

_"Tell me everything you know about the Potters."_

It was ironic how the spell he used to kill his son, almost destroyed him. Maybe it was fate's way of kicking his ass. Or maybe the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

_Voldemort sneered at the toddler that stared at him like he was a close friend instead of his parent's murders._

_Even thought he wanted to hate the child for daring to have his son's name, it wasn't the child's fault._

_At least if the child died, their would be no threat to his demise. He wasn't quite ready to meet all the family members he killed like his father, grandparents, ex-wife, and his son._

_Voldemort raised his wand at the the boy but the toddler raised his face at him and he almost jumped. The same cherub-like face, thick curly black hair, pale skin, and to top it off eyes the color of the killing curse. Hadrian used to have eyes comparable to emerald, but Harry's eyes haunted him deeply._

_It was ironic how the boy supposed to defeat him had the face of the death he regretted the most with eyes of the curse he used to kill the person._

_Voldemort raised his wand once more, ignoring the sound his heart made to harm that face again._

_"Avada Kedrava!"_

_Before the spell backfired and he was turned into a wraith, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him and a heavy smell of roses with a hint of death._


	2. The wonderful smell of roses

3 year old Hadrial Jameson Potter had strange dreams.

Dreams of a tall, pale man with dark eyes.

" _Hadrian, come back here!" Tom said as he chased the small, naked 2 year old around the house. Hadrian's hair and body were covered in bubbles as he laughed manically. Tom ran right after him with a towel in hand._

_"Got ya!" Tom said as he scooped the child up, Hadrian tried to escape from his father's arms but failed._

_"Bad dada!" The boy said as he blew a raspberry in the man's face._

_Tom laughed "Yes Hadrian, i'm a bad dada."_

8 year old Harry felt a strange,warm comfort from the dreams. He believed maybe they were visions of what could have been. Or maybe a past of his.

_4 year old Hadrian was drawing a picture of what looked like a snake with black slits for eyes._

_"My prince, if I may ask what is it you're drawing?" The blonde death eater asked._

_Hadrian turned his big, green eyes to him, "Hey Uncle Lucy! It's a snake that me and daddy are going to have one day."_

_New recruit, Lucius Malfoy smiled at the young boy. His innocence was refreshing, to say the least. "And what are you going to call this snake?"_

_Hadrian looked up at the man with a big grin "Nagini."_

12 year old Harry Potter was conflicted and horrified with them. Most people would be if they found out they were the reincarnation of the son of their parent's killer. But that did explain why he looked like him. That however meant, every time someone said 'You look so like your father' they lied, because James Potter looked nothing like _him._

_"Little Rose, come here" His father beckoned. The 5 year old walked quietly to his father, clearly nervous._

_His father's cold dark green eyes turned to him "What were the results?"_

_The child started shaking and before he knew it, started crying in his father's lap._

_Tom sighed and looked down on his son with sadness and pity in his eyes._

_Hadrian looked up, his eyes red "I'm a squib."_

15 year old Harry Potter was angry. While most thought he was mad over the whole 'no one believes me' thing, he was actually angry about something else. How could someone be that cruel?

_"I mean it, our lord should just kill the boy already!" Bellatrix with a disgusted look on her face. "He's a squib for Morgana's sake! The Dark Lord needs to kill him before I do!"_

_All the gathered death eaters nodded their heads in agreement._

_Avery sneered "He's as worthless as a muggle, the only good factor about him is that he understands Parseltongue."_

_One of the death eaters spoke "Maybe we can trick the kid to fall into a bucket of poison or something. He is pretty dumb."_

_While the death eaters laughed and put out more suggestions of killing or harming Hadrian, it seemed like they forgot one thing._

_The door wasn't closed completely and 6 year old Hadrian heard every word._

_With a single tear running down his face, he walked away slowly from the death eaters into his bedroom where he shut himself inside and had a nice, long cry._

17 year old Harry Potter was tired. Tired of fighting and of the visions.

_7 year old Hadrian crept silently to the dining room and stood outside the door. Where he could hear and see everything but not be seen._

_Tom took his seat at the head of the table, as his death eaters sat around him with Lucius and Severus at his right and left side._

_"My loyal followers, what troubles you so? My house elves have commented on most of you talking about something but refused to tell me what it is, please speak or i'll use a more forceful approach of gaining information."_

_The death eaters looked at each other and looked back at their lord. Who would tell the Lord, they were plotting to kill his son? Bellatrix slowly begin to speak "W-Well my Lord, w-we were planning to give Hadrian a surprise party!" she rushed the last words quickly._

_Tom looked her straight in her eyes, and scowled. "You won't have to worry about that, I already have something planned."_

_Hadrian knew his father was the best legilimency user ever since Dumbledore so that could only mean one thing._

_He was going to die._

25 year old Harry Potter felt very irony. Maybe the apple dosen't fall that far from the tree.

_"Mister Potter, your wife's ready to see you now."_

_Harry placed 2 year old James down on his grandmother's lap and kissed the toddler bye. Molly smiled"Maybe this one will look like you too."_

_Harry nodded but didn't respond. No matter what anyone thought he knew the truth._

_James Potter looked just like his namesake, not his father._

_"Right this way, Mister Potter." He followed the nurse through a long line of doors until that stopped in front of A502._

_When he opened the door, his wife was laying on the bed, chewing her lip, but more noticeable holding a blue blanket that covered something._

_Her eyes widened when she saw him and she immediately looked down in despair._

_Harry noticed how she looked at the blanket in shame and immediately thought the worst._

_'Is she cheating on me? The baby isn't mine? Or does he have a medical problem of sorts?'_

_Harry ignored these thoughts and crept closer to his wife and when he got right next to her, looked down at the baby._

_His skin was a pale shade, short strands of curly black hair along with a cherub-like face with high cheekbones and a straight nose._

_The most shocking was that his eyes weren't the warm blue of most babies but a dark, cold green with a few splashes of brown. Currently those cold eyes were observing his mother and father with curiosity._

_Ginny looked at Harry with fear in her eyes and was shocked when she noticed he was smiling._

_He turned right to her, Avada Kedavra eyes flashing behind his glasses "He looks just like me."_

_Ignoring her wife's dumb look of shock, he put his finger into the little baby's hand, who gripped it tightly._

_"Welcome to the world, Albus Severus Potter."_

_Harry was making it a personal goal to make sure it was a better one than Albus had before._

_After all, he has to take to care of all his children. Even the evil ones._

_Funny enough, he was starting to smell a heavy scent of something he couldn't recognize._

_It wasn't until Hermione brought a big bouquet of flowers to congratulate Albus' birth did he recognize it._

_It was the wonderful scent of roses._


	3. A prick of a fringer

Everyone thought Albus Severus Potter was strange. While James, Teddy, and Lily would play Quidditch, Albus would stay inside and help his father with reports. Instead of reading books about myth and fantasy like most kids, he would read about history in the wizarding world and muggle world.

The biggest shock was when he was eleven years old. Instead of being sorted in Gryffindor like his family, he shocked the Wizarding World by being in Slytherin.

His father and siblings weren't that surprised, Albus wasn't as loud as his siblings and thought about things in a cunning, sneaky way.

His mother however was the exact opposite. For the whole first week of school over 21 howlers were sent each day, one for each meal. Harry tried to stop it but had to go on a mission for two months. The teachers and his cousin turned a blind eye at what was happening so it was up to the other Slytherins and James to help stop it.

Sadly that group ended before it started when Ginny disowned Albus as a child. The result was instant. The flecks of brown in his eyes turned green and his wavy hair turned curlier. The height was slightly shorter and his lips became more full. The freckles that covered his nose disappeared and so did the tan color of this skin until it was a creamy pale.

That Harry _did_ find out about that. When it happened he was at Gringotts looking at his family tree deciding who to give each title too. He had three titles in his name and had two male children and a godson to give one each. He had just decided to make Albus Heir of House Black when it changed. _Albus Severus Potter_ turned into _Allen Sebastian Potter._

Harry was confused until he realize the Allen Sebastian was the name he wanted to give Albus at birth but because of traditional wizarding customs the poor kid was called Albus Severus. But the only way it would change to the one he wanted was if...

Harry quickly looked at the Mother's' name and noticed that the line for _Virginia Potter_ to _Allen Sebastian Potter_ was blacked out.

"That Bitch."

* * *

It wasn't a huge surprise that the Potters were divorced a month later with Harry having custody over all three kids.

Ginny Weasley was left at her parents' house and was forbidden to speak to Alb- _Allen_ without at least two adults near by.

James and Lily were disowned for taking their father's side. James' brown eyes turned green like his grandmother and Lilly's' hair turned a auburn red with hazel eyes. James didn't have a pudgy nose anymore turned as straight as Albus and Lily was paler than Albus. Both of them lost their freckles and James was pissed off that he became shorter, but on the bright side he could become seeker now. Finally, Lily became Amaryllis Luna Potter and James became Charles Sirius Potter.

Harry had always thought it was creepy that both of his kids were named after both his parents, naming one of them after a parent was fine but both is just weird. After all, whenever they heard a story about how Lily and James would do this, they would think the individual was talking about them and it would be awkward. _Especially_ when Hagrid would tell stories about how many times he caught Lily and James in a closet together.

It usually took five seventh-years and two teachers to pull the two kids off Hagrid.

* * *

Allen tired to read the book but his brain wasn't having it. All the words were spinning off the page and he was getting angry. He needed fresh air and he needed it _now._

Allen jumped off the chair and opened the door to outside. While walking down the road, he noticed a field of flowers. He frowned ' _That's strange, how did I not notice that for?'_ He had made sure to check everywhere around the neighborhood the family had moved into a week ago. His new stepmother Luna Potter wanted to live near nature to look for 'Blibbering Humdingers' and Harry had agreed. Not because he wanted to look for fake creatures but because Ginny and the whole Weasley clan were breathing down his throat asking him to take Ginny back, and a Muggle neighborhood was the last place they look.

As he got closer he noticed that the field was on the other side of the small neighborhood. Allen fingered the wand in his jeans and walked across the street and behind the houses until a good thirty minutes away was a field of roses. Roses of many colors shone beautiful in the setting sun's view.

Allen looked around carefully avoiding thorns until he saw silver dazzle between the roses. He reached down to the glittering light and was about to pick it up when a thorn pricked him. Instead out flinching at the sharp cut he ignored it and picked up the silver item. It didn't have any jewels or anything just a simple ring with writing on it, and it was so dirty you couldn't read the words written on it. Allen began to wipe it with his shirt when-

"Having fun?" His father almost scared the shit out of him. Allen jumped back and dropped the ring, losing it in the fiesta of roses.

"F-Father!" Harry grinned a what Allen dubbed 'Marauders' grin'. "What are you doing here?"

Harry's Marauders' grin turned into a soft smile "This is where I go when I need some quiet time." His eyes turned to the sky.

Allen observed his father. While Harry was mostly calm he looked almost like he did back in old albums of him back in Hogwarts before the Dark Lord's' return. When there was no troubles and no worries.

Allen felt like he was intruding "Well I better go so that you can alone." He was a few feet away when Harry called out "Al come here for a sec"

Allen walked back to his father and was surprised when he grabbed his hand. "What-" He stopped when he noticed it. The cut from the thorn was dep and blood had been running down his hand. Allen was surprised he hadn't noticed, most of the time he was aware on his own self but his caught him off guard.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head. "How does one not notice yourself bleeding?" He pulled a band-aid out his pocket and wrapped it around the wound. "We'll clean it out when we get home."

Allen nodded and the two Potters stood in awkward silence.

"Father, do you blame me for your divorce?"

There was silence for a few seconds until a hand rested on his curls.

"No, Ginny and I were already planning to divorce but we were going to wait til Amaryllis went to Hogwarts. All you did was rush the process. Don't _ever_ blame yourself for it."

They stood there talking about random subjects from Harry's work to Allen's friends until darkness hit and they had to go home.

"Hey Al, i'll come in a bit." Allen raised an eyebrow but continued on his way.

When Allen was out of site, Harry bend down and picked up a sliver ring off the ground. It was practically glowing in the moon's light. Harry wiped the dirt off and almost laughed at what was engraved.

"I guess your past doesn't always disappear." He chuckled and placed the ring in his pocket. After all, it wouldn't do for Allen to find the ring.

* * *

As Allen laid to sleep in his bed, he couldn't help but recall how the ring reminded him of a strange dream he had.

_"Who would be at the door at this time in the night?" A tall pale man yelled at nobody in particular. "And especially in this weather!"_

_When he answered the door instead of seeing someone that he could crucio at til they threw up, there was a babe in a basket. The poor thing was crying at the top of it's little lungs and it's face was blue from screaming. The man quickly levitated the baby into the living room and ordered the house elf Susie for some warm blankets._

_He quickly took the babe out the basket and took the boy (?) out of his drenched and soaked clothes (definitely a boy). While wrapping the dark haired child in warm blankets he noticed a letter stapled to the boy's top._

_'To Tom,_

_This child here is your son, and don't worry he's not a bastard. He was born a month late. I have no wish to take care of him._

_From Aquarius Black- Do Not Respond.'_

_Tom crushed the letter with anger. Of course his bitch of an ex-wife would abandon her own flesh and blood. Just because he wasn't 'Pure'. The exact reason why they split. She found out he was a half-blood and left him but not before begin put under a vow to never tell anyone or her life and magic would transfer to him. Now that she had done **this** he was going to kill her as soon as he had a chance._

_"Wah" Tom snapped out of this thoughts to glance at his **son.** Tom had a child to look after and as soon as the child could survive by itself for a few hours Aquarius Black was going to die._

_Tom rocked the babe in his arms and did a mental note to take the child to a healer in the morning. As the child fell asleep Tom realized the boy needed a name. He didn't want him to have a simple name like his own but one with a nickname that was simple would be fine._

_Dominic Caspar Riddle? No, it sounded a bit much_

_Titus Gaius Riddle? Hell no, the poor child would be teased for years._

_Kato Anthony Riddle? The name wasn't bad but Kato sounded Asian._

_Hadrian Jackson Riddle? Perfect. Besides he recalled having a relative called Hadrian from his mother's' side. A shame the poor boy died at age seven. But if he hadn't died Marvolo Gaunt wouldn't have become heir so Tom didn't care_ that _much._

_"Susie!" Tom called out softly. The elf appeared."Bring me Great-Uncle Hadrian heir ring." The elf returned with a simple silver ring with no special design except for engraving on the stone. The ring was minimized and placed on the babe's finger with a quick spell made sure it would stay on til death._

_Tom looked the now sleeping child and smiled "Welcome my darling son, Hadrian Jackson Riddle."_

_The golden engraving of the ring shone brightly in the light showing anyone who came by the little child's name,_

_Hadrian._


	4. Mama's little Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Mother's day earlier so I said, eh might as well.

_What is forgiven is usually well remembered. -Louis Dudek_

Ginny looked out the window of her master bedroom and spotted her children, six year old Lily and nine year old James playing Quidditch with Teddy. James flew near the window and with a cheeky grin, waved out at her.

"Mommy, what does this paragraph say?"

Ginny looked from the window and turned towards her youngest son. Seven year old Albus was looking up to her with big hazel eyes, his finger pointing to one of the words in the storybook he was reading. Ginny patted her lap and Albus came crawling on book still in hand. She grabbed the book and placed it in her open hands.

" The books transported her into new worlds and introduced her to amazing people who lived exciting lives. She went on olden-day sailing ships with Joseph Conrad. She went to Africa with Ernest Hemingway and to India with Rudyard Kipling. She travelled all over the world while sitting in her little room in an English village." Ginny glanced at the title.

"Albus, what are you doing reading _Matilda_?"

Albus squirmed in his mother's lap. "I wanted to read big like James and Teddy do." Ginny smiled, she remembered wanting to do everything her brothers did. If just to prove she was big like them.

Ginny ran her fingers through his dark hair. She was so relieved when the hair had turned unruly and curly like his father's own. The dark wavy hair always reminded her of Tom-

Ginny paused in her motion, shouldn't mothers love their children no matter what? She was beginning to sound like one of those old-fashioned purebloods who disowned their children for being squibs. So what if he resembled Tom at birth? The past was the past and Albus looked so much like Harry and herself, so why should she be-

But those eyes.

Ginny recalls how Albus' eyes used to be a dark, cold green with small brown spots. When she first held his small infant self, Ginny was sure Fate was fucking with her life. She wouldn't lie, she was worried. Worried that Harry wouldn't accept this _thing._ Worried that Harry and her family would leave and hate her for giving birth to a _evil monster_.

But Harry and her family didn't even comment on that! Her mother held up the baby whenever she went to shower or use the bathroom ..etc, Her siblings all visited and all said the child was beautiful (except George, who said Albus looked like a squashed pumpkin) and lucky to have such a wonderful mother. And Harry couldn't stop talking about how this was proof that Potter genes _do_ dominate and that he couldn't wait until he could bring mother and child home.

Luckily, the cold eyes turned into a warm hazel color. The brown spots in his eyes got bigger as he grew and most assumed his eyes would turn all brown when he was fully grown.

So Ginny pretended everything was perfect, and it was until _it_ happened.

_Ginvera Potter looked around the house for her youngest son. He was always hiding away when it was time to visit her family. Albus said it was because Rose would bully him, but Ginny often brushed it off as kids being kids._

_Ginny walked down the stairs and was happy to notice the door to the garden open. 'Thank Merlin, for small miracles' She opened the door and walked into the garden full of roses, amaryllis, daisies, and other flowers. The sun was high in the sky and made a rainbow like reflection on her wedding ring._

_Ginny walked row to row, making sure her outfit didn't get dirty until she saw Albus kneeling down to the atropa belladonna plants._

_"Albus, don't touch those-" Her words died in her mouth. A small green snake was wrapped around the five-year's old arm and it was hissing at Albus and Albus was hissing right back._

_Maybe it was because it reminded her of her father, how he could barely breathe as the snake wound bled or maybe it was her mother intuition, but she ran to her son, ripped the snake off his arm, and before Albus could blink, squeezed the snake's neck tight until she heard a sharp crack!_

_Ginny dropped the snake to the ground, picked up Albus, and disregarding her outfit ran to the house._

_And only when Ginny was sure, Albus wasn't poisoned or injured by the plant or bush she lifted him on her lap and cradled him until Harry came downstairs. Ginny started crying worse when Albus looked up to her with sorrowful eyes and asked why she hurt his friend. Harry had to give her three calming potions to calm her down._

_The trip to her family was canceled and Albus was told to never speak to snakes in front of his mother._

"Mommy?"

Ginny snapped back from her daydream "Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course i'm okay, why do you ask?"

"Cause i've been calling your name for a few minutes." A deep voice interrupted. Ginny looked up to see Harry looking down at her worriedly "Are you sure you're fine, Gin?"

Ginny looked into those blinding electric green eyes and couldn't help but be confused.

Where did Albus' eyes come from if Harry's eyes were so bright? Maybe it was a combination of that bright color and her dark brown eyes, but that still didn't explain Albus'-

"Alright, i'm flooing Madame Pomfrey-"

"No, No! I'm fine, i'm just...daydreaming." Harry raised an black eyebrow and Ginny couldn't help but want to slap herself for such a dumb excuse, even if it was true.

"Fine, but if you feel dizzy or -"

"I got it Harry! I'm not a five year old!" Harry raised his hands in surrender "Alright, anyway i'll be in the kitchen. Al, you coming?"

"YAY, Daddy's cooking!" Albus jumped off his mother and went towards the door, following his father all the way downstairs.

Ginny's eyes stayed down on her son until he was out of sight. While he did have some of _his_ features and skills, wasn't Harry a parseltongue? And Harry's grandmother (Dorea Black) was said to have striking dark green eyes. Maybe, it just skipped down to Albus.

Yeah, that explained everything. Albus just resembled Harry's side of the family more in terms of eyes, hair, and personality.

With that thought firmly in mind Ginny got up and walked to the kitchen hoping she could be Harry's taste tester today.

It just wasn't fair that Harry was a better cook than herself.

* * *

_I so need this right now_ Ginny though as she walked to the kitchen looking for ice cream.

The weather had decided to thunder and rain so Lily, Teddy ,and James were glued to Harry's side. Ginny could barely fit on the bed with all three kids hugging their sleeping (god)father on both sides. It wasn't that they loved their him more, it was just that Harry was the cuddler of the family. They somehow managed to sneak into their room and get on the bed without them knowing. Ginny only found out when she found her on the floor when one of the kids rolled on her.

The red-head sat on one of the many stools in the kitchen and grabbed a tube of ice cream with her. Ginny was about to stuff a spoon in when she heard a whine in the cupboard.

Grabbing her wand, she got up slowly and walked towards the cupboard. With her wand firmly in front of her she opened the cabinet door, expecting to see an animal.

Not her seven year old son crying into his teddy bear.

"Albus?" The seven year old looked up to her with tears running down his red cheeks and snot coming down his nose.

"M-Mommy?" Ginny picked up the boy and wiped his face with a napkin "Sweetie, what were you doing in the cabinet?"

Albus refused to answer, he just kept on crying in her nightgown.

"Were you scared?" Albus nodded and gripped her tighter.

"What were you scared of?" Ginny said trying to distract him.

"The bad lady **(** **Hint, Hint Mrs.Cole)**." Albus said quietly before weeping again.

Ginny sighed, he probably saw a shadow and got scared, before balancing the boy on one arm. With the other arm, she put the ice cream back in the freezer.

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

When they reached her bedroom, she simply doubled the size of the bed before placing Albus and herself on it.

"Let's go to sleep now, flower" She didn't know why she said it, it just felt appropriate for some reason.

"Okay, Mommy."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ginevra Weasley smiled at the machine sorrowfully.

Oh how the mighty has fallen.

She used to have it all. A handsome and kind husband, three wonderful kids, a large spacious home, and a wonderful life.

But because of her own stupidity all she had was gone.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She should have been loving enough to not care about what house Albus was in, but the similarities made her freak and in her idiotic mind, thought that if she discouraged him enough, he would ask to be resorted.

In her anger, she disowned all three of her precious angels. She had no claim to them anymore.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

After Harry had divorced her, she bounced back and forth between boyfriends and lovers. She had two kids from previous relationships and all of them disappeared when she needed them most.

Selene went to an American college to pursue her dream of being a writer and Maeve got married and was currently living in Italy. Both disappeared a week after she was admitted to the hospital.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

"Mother?"

Ginny turned her eyes away from the machine to focus on a tall, blurry image of a man. Her first thought was Harry, but that was impossible. Harry was in his early 50s so he wouldn't look the same and this person called her mother..

"Al-Albus?" The man smiled and came closer, giving her a better view of her face. He did look like Harry , that couldn't be denied, but his features seemed more elf like. ' _Luna probably adopted them when she and Harry got married_ ' Ginny thought.

"I go by Allen now." Right, by wizarding tradition his name was now the one Harry choosed.

Ginny started "H-How have you been?" then cursed herself for saying something so simple.

His smile brightened "I'm fine, but i'm here for an another reason then seeing you."

Ginny sighed, what wrong did she do in her past life to deserve this? She wouldn't be surprised if her machine 'mysteriously' turned off. Not that it would matter, the doctors said she may die any day now.

"Vera, Matthew" Allen called out and Ginny would be lying if she didn't say she wasn't surprised to see two children enter the room. The boy was holding the smaller girl's hand. Both had black hair but the girl had big green eyes versus the boy's wide gray ones. The minute the children saw her, they came running towards her, yelling "Nanny!"

Ginny wrapped her arms around the two children and looked at Alb-Allen in surprise "W-Why?"

Allen sat on the side of her bed "At the end of the day you are the woman who gave birth to me, no matter how much you hated me... I forgive you."

Ginny had tears in her eyes but wiped them out "Tell me about my grandchildren."

Allen smiled "Well, these little girl here is Ginvera or Vera for short. She's five and her birthday is August 11. I think you can tell why I named her after you." Ginny couldn't help but smile at the little girl. The girl looked like a green eyed, brunette version of herself. And since biological DNA didn't consider adoption or being disowned, the girl clearly had Ginny's DNA in her. ( **Example- John gets disowned by his mother. He looks like his father's side of the family, but his mom's DNA is still in him and it can get passed to his children. All adoption in this version of the wizarding world does is change your appearance not your DNA)**

"And this big guy is Matthew, age nine and his birthday is June 4..."

They talked for the rest of the night.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-_

The very next day, Allen was called to the hospital. Ginny had passed away in her sleep, but apparently before she died, she wrote him a letter.

Allen walked up to the front desk "I'm here to receive a letter from one of your decreased patients."

"Name?"

"Allen Sebastian Potter."

The nurse didn't even glance at him, just handed him a folded piece of paper. Allen took it and exited the building. "What a rude lady, did she not get her fiber this morning?"

Allen unfolded the paper and smoothed it out. He read it and felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

In big letters were written in red ink:

_I always loved you and you will always be Mama's little flower. Tell my grandchildren I said goodbye and you will see me in the stars._

And right under it was a quick sketch of a garden of flowers and a small boy in it talking to a snake wrapped around his arm.


	5. Always Pure

"Get rid of it!"

Sirius Black the second spit at his daughter. The brat had married a pureblood man with lots of money and divorced him for no reason! And now, she was pregnant with no husband to help her. He wasn't going to let his family suffer for the sins of his daughter. They would be ridiculed for years!

"That bastard will not ruin the Black name!" Sirius said.

"Please father, just let me birth the child and I will give it to his father. I will make him swear to hide the fact we were divorced when the baby was born."

Sirius stayed silence and Aquarius feared the worst.

"All right, but if the father doesn't accept the child" He waited a few minutes to gain more tension " _I will deal with the child."_

Aquarius paled but nodded, "Yes, father."

Her father waved her off, "Go." she ran to her room and shut the door, her hands placed on her stomach. "It's all right baby, we'll be fine." Or at least she hoped they would.

Hopefully Tom would accept the child. She had to hope Tom would, or least...

It was best to not think of what would happen.

* * *

Aquarius ran thru the harsh weather. It was raining harshly and her poor little babe was coughing. She held the basket closer to her chest "It's alright child, daddy will save you."

Her little boy was only a few days old when her father had determined it was time to gave him up. She couldn't even name him! Aquarius pleaded with him, but he would hear no excuses.

"Either give that bastard up or I will deal with him." he said and it took all of Aquarius' power to not strangle him.

She ran up on the doorstep of the Slytherin Manor (Lucky, the wards were down) and couldn't help but weep silently. Aquarius knew what would happen one of these days. Tom would be disgusted with her and would make plans to kill her, in honor of their son.

And she would take it in stride, because she would be too weak to stop it.

"Okay baby, mommy has to go now." Aquarius attached the letter her father had forced her to write on the back of the child's top and proceed to kissed the top of his soaked head "I'll miss you, but daddy will take good care of you." Or at least she hoped so...

She quickly ran away not wanting to see her precious baby boy cry anymore. But even as she ran she could hear the cries and screams the baby had let out as it's bearer left him alone.

Alone at night while it was raining. Like an abandoned kitten.

Hours later, when Sirius Black the second would ask her if the father had accepted the boy, she would say with tears coming out her eyes

"Yes, father."

* * *

Aquarius came through the house singing a tune she remembered as a little girl. When her mother was alive, she would sing songs to her and Dorea as a way to put them to sleep.

_London Bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady._ Aquarius remembered how on the 'my fair lady' part she and Dorea would sing it together with their mother. Their mother would pronounce each word clearly and would correct them if they said it wrong.

_Build it up with iron bars_

_Iron bars, iron bars_

_Build it up with iron bars_

_My fair lady ._ And Dorea used to act out the part of a worker building a bridge and mother would laugh at her. Sometimes Walburga, who was the eldest and had her own room, would come in and listen to their mother's soft voice. Aquarius missed those days when the girl's bedroom was a secret playground. It was their place to get away from all the etiquette and manners that was pushed into them. It was their getaway from pain and misery.

 _Iron bars will bend and break-_ "So this is what you have been doing for seven years."

Aquarius turned around to see her ex-husband, Tom sneering at her. She didn't question on how he got in her house, it wasn't like he would tell her, and Aquarius knew what was going to happen.

"Hello Tom." She sat down at the table. "How are you?" she said calmly.

"I'm fine considering the fact I had to watch over _our_ child for the past seven years." Tom invited himself to the chair in front of Aquarius.

"How is he by the way?" The twin sister of Dorea said neutrally. Inside she was bubbling in nervous butterflies and excitement.

"While if you must know, _Haridan_ " He purred "passed away a few days ago." Aquarius felt her heart breaking.

"W-What?"

"He's dead."

Aquarius didn't feel her body fall to the floor or the tears coming out her eyes. All she could think was _My baby's dead. My baby's dead. Oh Merlin, please tell me he's lying!_

"He was sick and died last week. Isn't it sad, he died without knowing his own mother." Aquarius looked up and noticed something only people who were married would notice.

"You're lying." And the minute she said it, she knew it was true.

"Well, that's not important now." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her "On the bright side, you'll see Haridan again."

" _Flipendo, Immobulus, Expulso!_ " Tom yelled out to Aquarius. She ducked and ran for the cover of her couch, Tom ran after her, spells going off every few seconds.

" _Incarcerous, Levicorpus, Avada Kedavra!_ " Aquarius screamed as the green light hit the table next to her. Smoke came harshly out.

Aquarius got her own wand out and flicked her wand at the statue of a giant knight that was stashed in her living room. " _Piertotum Locomotor!"_ The statue started to move and while dodging multiple spells coming towards her, she yelled "Protect me!"

The statue grabbed Tom by his arms and held him high in the air. While struggling to get out of the tight grip, Tom dropped his wand on the floor. Aquarius came out her hiding spot and glared at him "Tell me how he died."

Tom struggled but the statue had gone back to stone and the grip was still tight on his arms.

"TELL ME!" She yelled, reminding Tom that she was Walburga's sister for a reason.

Tom glared at her, but she refused to heed "Tell me or your guts will be scattered on the walls."

The Dark Lord sneered "Why do you care, you abandoned him-"

"Because I was forced too! My father threatened to get rid of Haridan!"

Both went silent.

"It was either give him to you and never see him again or give him to my father, who has lots of friends that molest children!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?" Tom went quiet and you would have to be close to him to recognize the signs of sadness on him.

"My death eaters..." He didn't say anything else, not wanting to say the sin he had done.

Aquarius gasped in aghast and stood still. The statue turned to dust and Tom was freed. He walked over to his ex and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

_October_ _20, 1981_

"Hey Harry" Lily Potter said to her baby boy. Little Harry glanced at his mother before turning back to his drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Harry ignored his mother and keep on drawing.

Lily sighed "James, are you sure Harry is okay?" James turned back from the floo call he was having with Sirius and rolled his eyes "He's just a little anti-social, he's fine Lils."

Lily bit her lip but went back to making breakfast for the small family of three.

Harry was sitting down on his highchair and drawing a picture while Lily was cooking breakfast for them. When she finished cooking and gave her son his portion of the meal, she smiled.

"Harry, what's that?" She said, pointing at his picture.

Harry looked up, his innocent green eyes glaring in her, and pointed at a book on the side of the table. Lily picked the picture book up and cooed.

"Aww, are you drawing your family?" Harry's head of messy, curly hair nodded and went back to his drawing.

"Look James, Harry's drawing his family!" James' eyes brightened up "That's my boy!" he said, running his hands through his son's hair.

If the Potters had bothered to look at the picture, they would see three stick people. One with black hair and dark eyes, blonde hair and green eyes, and one with black hair and green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important information
> 
> -Aquarius Black sadly died of Dragon Pox a few days after Harry was born. She was mourned by her family but for some strange reason, Harry cried the most out of all the living Potters. She is remembered by her happy yet cheerful personality. When she was still alive, people would always comment on how the two resembled each other, but as Harry grew older his features turned into a mix of Tom's and Lily's DNA.
> 
> -The only thing Harry has from James is his hair texture. He resembles the Blacks more the Potters.


	6. Rose Equals Appreciation or Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! This is the last chapter of Roses! It will start out in Dumbledore's view, then Qurriel's, then a surprise view, and end with Severus' own. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far 'sniff sniff' It has been a good time, Enjoy!

Dumbledore looked over the crowd of children coming into the castle. The start of a new school year was such a marvelous thing! He could barely wait to see all the new first years, especially the hero himself: Harry Potter.

The olden wizard chuckled in his head, _I wonder if Harry would still looks like a mini version of James?_ He thought. The last time he saw the child, he had the unruly Potter hair and was the almost the very image of his father with his mother's eyes.

The whispers and nervous chatter of children entered the hall. The first years entered the hall with frightened and amazed looks. Dumbledore looked around the children to see a mini James and was curious when he didn't see one.

 _Maybe he grew out of it._ He thought turning his attention back to the sorting. Well, at least it _looked_ like he was paying attention. In reality he was zoned out until he heard a 'Potter, Hadrial!'

The hall quieted down as a small boy walked forward. His curly black hair covered his scar and he kept his head down so you couldn't see his face. The hat was placed on his head and after about five minutes 'Gryffindor!' was yelled out.

The red and gold table jumped out their seats and the twins kept on saying "We got Potter! We got Potter!" The boy ran to his table and when Harry hesitantly turned to the staff table, Albus almost had a heart attack.

The child didn't have his father's features like he did as a baby, those features had gotten softer. His eyes weren't the light green of a child, but the blinding shade of the killing curse. If Albus didn't know better he would have thought Harry was the product of Lily and Tom. Strangely enough, while he had James' eyesight and unruly hair, the child looked more like a Black then a Potter.

Albus hoped it was just certain genes coming forward. After all James did have Gaunt relatives and Dorea Black was his mother. Maybe it was just a coincidence, after all it wasn't like Harry spoke Parseltongue?

* * *

Quirrell looked at the first years with faux interest. He didn't really care about them. But he would be lying to say he didn't want to see the boy who defeated his master.

 _Quirrell, there is the boy!_ The former Dark Lord whispered in his servant's ear. Quirrell looked down just in time to see a small first-year walk towards the Sorting Hat. _Let me be in front, I want to see the child._ Quirrell closed his pale blue eyes and when he opened it again it was a dark shade of red-almost brown.

Voldemort watched as the boy who defeated him had the hat placed on him. The child had his face down and seemed to freeze up in the stool. The boy was mouthing something over and over again and the hat seemed to raise an eyebrow -well, if it had one- before chuckling softly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out at last.

Voldemort sneered, of course the 'Golden boy' would go to the house of lions. The former dark lord rolled his eyes before letting Quirrell take control again.

* * *

It was quite a shame he didn't wait a few minutes. If he had he would have seen how much Potter looked like him, and just like in another alternate universe, he would have realized Harry was the reincarnation of Hadrian. The two could have destroyed both the light and dark side and reunite it all as Magic.

Instead of Dark vs Light, it could have been just magic. No prejudice, no hatred of magical creatures, just magic. But that universe couldn't happen now. Even if Voldemort would realize it the earliest would be in Harry's fifth year. By then Voldemort would cause enough damage that Harry would never even think about joining him.

What was sad in itself, Harry was the key to helping Voldemort raise in the world, without murder of innocents. Harry's face alone would keep Voldemort from going totally insane as he had done in the original universe, those features would remind him to never go to far.

Fate sighed from her place in the skies. She hoped Voldemort would realize it and the prophecy could be void, but because he didn't he doomed himself.

It was irony how one small thing could change one's destiny.

Fate grabbed the dark hazel string with with a wince, cut it.

Voldemort's fate was settled. It seems like the Light side would win this round. Maybe Harry's future daughter Amaryllis would reunite the magical world. Out of all the Potter children she was the only one to be born with a strict grey core after all.

Fate smiled, maybe all hope wasn't lost especially if she switched a few things up, the goddess giggled at all the chaos that could happen. Maybe she should make Amaryllis fall for whoever the future dark lord was. But for that to happen, the immoral being had to choose Amaryllis' soul mate...

Would Scorpius Malfoy be a good dark lord?

* * *

The first time Severus Snape saw Harry Potter he almost jumped. He was expecting the arrogant, smug face of one James Potter with innocent Lily's eyes. Instead it was worse.

The child's face wasn't the carbon copy of James Potter, it was the mix of Lily's and...

The Dark Lord's.

Severus wasn't dumb, he was smart enough to know that Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldemort were the same. All you had to do was arranged the letters and add I am in front of it.

But that raised questions. Did Lily cheat on James, or was she raped? Or was it just a coincidence?

The thing that freaked Severus out the most was that Potter reminded him of someone. It was a small memory but he still remembered it.

_"Severus, I like you to meet Hadrian." Lucius Malfoy smoothly said. Severus looked across the room to see a small seven-year old boy drawing a picture. All you could see were his chubby pale hands sketching out something and dark curly hair covering his face._

_"Hello Hadrian." Severus nervously said. The boy ignored him and continued sketching. Lucius chuckled "He has been treating everyone, even his father, like that for the past two weeks. Well I better get going, you can gt acquainted with Hadrian." The blonde disappeared out the door leaving Severus alone with the boy._

_"Are you a new death eater?" Hadrian said after a few awkward moments of Severus asking questions and Hardian ignoring him._

_"Yes I am." Severus responded wondering what this had to do with him._

_Hadrian looked up with big green eyes and handed Severus the picture he was drawing. It was a strange mark to say the least. Severus was surprised the kid even knew runes._

_"It's my favorite sign and I want you to have it."_

_Severus looked into those big green eyes that reminded him of Lily and gave a rare smile._

_"I promise."_

Severus sighed, this wasn't a good time to ponder on memories. His next class was in a few minutes! The potions teacher cleaned up the mess some of the students from his last class had left behind and set the chairs right in a few seconds.

His next class had Potter in it, he couldn't be lost in old memories! But he couldn't help but grieve in his head. Unlike what most of the order believed, Severus had actually became a spy a few days after the Dark Lord informed his death eaters that his son was dead by his own hand. As evil as Tobias Snape was, he never crossed the line to the point of almost killing them. Snape pulled out the folded up picture that he had since he was in fifth year. A rune the shape of a lighting bolt was there, a _Sowilo._

Severus heard the chatter of young students entering his classroom and sighed. He had to deal with Potter now or later.

Severus liked to think that 'now' was better. After all, the early bird gets the worm or in this case, the potions teacher annoys the living shit out of the student.

And for the record, Harry was the one who said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mportant Information-
> 
> Snape's first words to Harry "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"
> 
> Which according to Victorian Flower Language, asphodel is a type of lily meaning 'My regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also typically symbolized bitter sorrow.
> 
> If you combined that, it meant 'I bitterly regret Lily's death'.
> 
> Also Severus in the story also asked the question (I made it up)- What kind of reaction is zephyr mixed with volkamenia with the liquid version of Milkvetch?
> 
> According to Victorian Flower Language, Zephyr means Expectation. Volkamenia means May you be happy and Milkvetch means your presence softens my pain .
> 
> I don't speak flower but I'm trying to say 'My expectation is for you to be happy and your presence softens my pain.'
> 
> It's dumb, but you try making a sentence out of flowers when you have never studied them! Also it softens his pain because Harry looks like Hadrial and has Lily's eyes.


End file.
